


Late Night

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom catches Harry and B'Elanna sleeping together.





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 28. The prompt is "family."
> 
> A long time ago, someone posted a challenge: Write a story where Tom catches Harry and B'Elanna sleeping together. This probably isn't what they had in mind...

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Tom woke up in the wee hours...alone. B'Elanna had never come to bed. He knew what that meant. He pulled on some clothes to go look for her. 

He found her where he expected to find her. "Sleeping with my best friend again," Tom said, amused.

They were on the upper level of engineering. A panel was open, and Harry had fallen asleep on the floor beside it, head resting on his arm, positronic scanner in one hand. B'Elanna was sleeping beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, a tricorder in her hand.

Tom knelt beside them. He stroked B'Elanna's hair. "B'Elanna," he said. No response. He shook her shoulder. "B'Elanna!"

She jerked awake. "Tom. What time is it?"

"Time to go to bed. Come on."

"I was waiting for this diagnostic to finish..." 

Tom took the tricorder from her hand, and turned it off. "Bed. Now. Don't make me pull rank."

"You don't outrank me," B'Elanna protested.

"But I am the ship's medic. I'm authorized to send you to bed for medical reasons." He used a coaxing rather than commanding tone. 

"Okay, okay." She sat up, noticed Harry, still asleep, and poked him. "Wake up, Starfleet."

Harry mumbled, and continued sleeping. While Harry might be young enough to sleep on the floor all night without paying the price the next day, he would be in the way when the next shift came in. Tom slapped him on the butt. "Harry!"

Harry jumped, finally opening eyes. "What?" he asked.

"The who-can-stay-awake-longer contest is over," Tom told him. "You both lost. Time for bed." 

Harry groaned, eyes closing again. 

"Don't make me carry you to bed, Harry," Tom said. Harry ignored him. 

"Don't make _me_ carry you to bed," B'Elanna said. 

Harry's eyes flew open. He knew from experience that B'Elanna could and would do it. He pushed himself into a sitting position, scowling. Harry could be grumpy when he was sleepy.

Tom reached out a hand to each, and pulled B'Elanna and Harry to their feet. "Come on," he said. He put an arm around each, and herded them off to bed.


End file.
